


SPN Challenge:- Getting Away From It All

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [83]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, camping out, drabble challenge, word:- nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Word:- nature.Camping out? Sam says yes, Dean says no!
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	SPN Challenge:- Getting Away From It All

"How long's it been since we've done this, Dean?" Sam panted, his chest heaving with the effort of trying to erect the unwieldy tent.

"Not long enough, dude," Dean grunted, sipping at his beer while chuckling inwardly at his sibling's antics. "I hate camping! How many hunts have we been on that involved traipsing through the trees, adrenaline bubbling up as we wait for some fugly to jump us?"

"We can't let that stop us from enjoying the beauty of nature, " Sam bit back. "Take a look around, Dean. It's gorgeous."

:

Dean couldn't deny the awesomeness that surrounded them but maybe he'd become too cynical in thinking that such beauty could be a façade for so much ugliness and evil.  
He gave himself a shake, being here was affecting him negatively. Since when did he go off on philosophical debates? The deep brooding on life and its meaning was Sam's gig, not his.

:

"Dean!" Sam's annoyed whine assaulted his ears disturbing his reverie. "Are you gonna give me a hand instead of sitting there enjoying my struggles?"

With a put-upon sigh, Dean got up and went towards him. "There's no way I'm gonna sleep tonight inside that wafer-thin sheet of plastic, Sam. I'll take guard duty outside while you, princess, get your much-needed beauty sleep."

He squeezed Sam's shoulder. "Never let it be said that I'm not willing to do what it takes to keep you safe and happy!"

At his sibling's cheesy words, the tent pole slipped out of Sam's grasp and the whole thing sunk spitefully to the ground in a shapeless heap.

"See Sammy! " Dean grinned. "Not even the tent wants to camp out!"


End file.
